


Slave

by coloredlove8



Series: Porcelain Doll [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mutual First Times, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlove8/pseuds/coloredlove8
Summary: Eyelashes fluttered against his neck as he heard a mumble be whispered into his shirt.He pulled his head out of their younger's locks, "What was that?"Taemin spoke louder, "Will you show me again?""Do you want me to massage you?"The room became impossibly quiet as the broader waited for an answer. The gulp Taemin let out was almost deafening in Minho's ears."No, I want something... more."Minho felt himself swallow, "How much more?""All of it."
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Series: Porcelain Doll [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1376974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Slave

After their last encounter, Minho hadn't been able to talk to Taemin much. The younger became busy with promotions quickly. Minho himself then had to get ready to enlist for the Marine Corps. 

He spent his free time packing or watching football and basketball. He was watching an FC Seoul game when his front door opened. He paused the TV and stood up slowly as the sound of the door clicking shut rang through his home. He knew he hadn't made plans with anyone. 

Before he could think any more he heard someone running down his hallway. Getting closer to him. 

In seconds the person jumped on him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Plastic crinkling against his head.

"Hey, Minho hyung! Did I surprise you?"

The brunette felt the worry leave his body as he wrapped his own arms around Taemin's middle. 

"You definitely did Taeminnie."

He felt the younger pull away from him slightly, his arms still around his neck. 

He had a bright smile on his face, "Yay! I was worried someone would tell you I was coming."

Minho smiled back at him, "Nope, whoever you told kept it a secret."

The younger pulled away from him completely then. Sticking his arms out to show a small bouquet of blue lilies. 

"Oh, we're those people, are we?" Minho said jokingly

Taemin shook them slightly, "Correction, I'm that person. Now go put them in water before they start wilting!"

The taller laughed as he gently grasped the bouquet. Heading to his kitchen to find a place for them. 

As he rummaged through his cabinets he found an empty mason jar. He brought it to his sink before he realized he didn't know how much water they needed.

"Taeminnie, how much water do these lilies need?"

He waited a few seconds for Taemin to respond. After almost a minute with still no response, Minho placed the bouquet down and walked back into his living room.

He saw Taemin staring at a small stack of boxes in the corner of the room. 

"Taemin?"

The younger turned his head to him slightly, "You're packing?"

Minho crossed his arms in front of his chest, confused about why Taemin pointed it out.

"Yeah, it's—it's everything my brother is watching over for me while I'm gone."

He watched Taemin's eyebrows ruffle together, "Gone?"

The taller nodded, "Yeah, for when I enlist. Its things I'm scared may get stolen."

Minho barely noticed how the younger's mouth slightly opened.

"Right—yeah—enlisting. You have to enlist," He looked back at the boxes, "The Marine Corps right?"

At the moment the older was happy he had grown with the other. Because he knew how Taemin reacted meant he was upset. Which made Minho's heart shatter. 

So he let his body instinctively take over and close the distance between the two. He subconsciously felt his arms wrap back around the smaller's middle. His chest pressing against the blonde's back. While his face buried itself into Taemin's neck. 

"It's okay hyung. You don't have to do that. I'm fine. I understand you have to enlist. Everyone has to enlist. I'll enlist too." He heard the younger mumble

"I know that's not true, you wanna know why?"

"Why hyung?"

Minho lifted his head, staring at the younger's side view.

"If you were okay you would be leaning back in my arms. If you were okay you wouldn't continue only calling me hyung. If you were okay you'd be smiling and helping me put those gorgeous lilies in a mason jar that is truly not meant for them."

He felt Taemin's adjust in his grip so they were facing each other. Which lead him to see the tears running down his porcelain doll's cheeks. 

"What's wrong Taeminnie?"

Minho grasped the younger tighter as he started to speak, "I'm scared Min."

Minho frowned slightly, "Scared of what?"

The smaller moved his hands up to rest on Minho's chest. Gripping the fabric there tightly. Staring past the older's shoulder. 

"Of everything. I'm scared you regret what we did. I'm scared you'll look for someone better. I'm scared you'll forget me completely. I'm scared you'll be happiest away from me." 

Minho let go of one hip to bring his hand to the smaller's face. He let his thumb press against his soft chin. The brunette's index finger pressing the underside so he could gently move Taemin's head to look up at him.

All the older could see in those sweet, intense brown eyes, was a deep sadness. Even worse than it had been during their last encounter.

"Oh Taemin, you don't have to be scared about any of that. I don't regret anything that happened that night. I've never been with someone as perfect and amazing as you. Even before what happened between us. You've supported me through every decision I've made. You've helped me be strong when I was having a hard time. You're my best friend."

Minho watched as the tears continued to flow, but this time they seemed to flow for a new reason.

"This is new to both of us, and I hate that I have to leave so soon to it happening. I ache at just the thought of leaving you right when I finally got you. But we can make this work. We're best together, and I'm not going to give that up. Okay, Taeminnie?"

He watched Taemin nod, feeling one hand release his shirt to wipe at his face. His eyes followed the swipe of his fingertips as it passed over his lover's sensitive skin. 

The brunette subconsciously leaned down and kissed under the younger's eye and down his cheek. Not realizing it until he had pulled back and his eyes met Taemin's. Which now reminded him of melted chocolate. Dripping into his heart and filling his chest with the sickly sweetness. His body tingled with the need to keep the beautiful look safe and endless.

Slim fingers slid up his chest and behind his neck as the younger hugged him. Minho wrapped his own arms back around the younger's waist. He pressed his face into Taemin's hair, kissing the side of his head.

Eyelashes fluttered against his neck as he heard a mumble be whispered into his shirt.

He pulled his head out of their younger's locks, "What was that?"

Taemin spoke louder, "Will you show me again?"

"Do you want me to massage you?" 

The room became impossibly quiet as the broader waited for an answer. The gulp Taemin let out was almost deafening in Minho's ears.

"No, I want something... more." 

Minho felt himself swallow, "How much more?"

"All of it."

Minho reached up to run his fingers through Taemin's hair, "I need you to look at me Taeminnie."

The weight of the younger's head lifted off his shoulder. Those beautiful eyes peering up at him again. He felt nervous as he started to speak.

"I want to try more with you, but this is a big step for both of us. I've never done this before, and I'm sure you haven't either. So I need to make sure you're positive about wanting it. I won't do anything you don't actually want."

His nerves started to calm as the shorter nodded, "I really do, I promise. If I change my mind I'll tell you. I trust you completely."

The eldest felt like his whole body was vibrating with pure adoration for the man. His heart beating so quickly. His eyes trying to take in every detail of his dongsaeng's face. 

"Okay, Taeminnie. I believe you." 

He leaned down slowly to kiss Taemin. Barely putting pressure into it. 

The younger's lips were as soft as ever. Minho dreamed of doing nothing else but kissing them for hours on end. Never tiring of the feeling of Taemin against him. Their love overwhelming each other.

When Minho pulled away Taemin giggled. The older looked at him questioningly. 

"I like the way you kiss me. It just makes me happy." The younger explained 

Minho smiled, kissed his lover's forehead, and interlaced one of their hands together. Walking him to the bedroom.

When they reached the open door, Minho let go of Taemin's hand. Looking around the room as he thought. 

"Go ahead and sit on my bed Taeminnie. I need to make sure I have everything."

"Yes, Minnie."

The smaller squeezed past him and sat on the edge of the bed. Minho felt his eyes on him. 

The older walked over to his left nightstand. Opening the drawer and rummaging through it.

"Can I ask you a question, hyung?"

Minho nodded, "Of course you can."

"Have you ever thought about doing this before? Not even with just me. With any man."

The broader found a condom and a small vile of lube. He took them out and put them on to of the nightstand. Turning to Taemin after.

"No, not really. I never caught myself looking at men that way. I have thought men were handsome and looked at them in an 'I want to be him' way. But until recently," he gestured his hand towards the younger, "until you. I never had the desire."

He sat next to Taemin, "What about you?"

The smaller tilted his head slightly, making the older's heartbeat pick up.

"I don't really know. I mean, I think I have. I've wondered what it was like. I've thought a lot of men were attractive. But I always brushed it off as me just looking up to their looks. So I never wanted to do anything with a man."

"Are you still positive you want to now?"

Taemin straightened his head up, nodding again. He reached over and grabbed Minho's hands. Squeezing them firmly.

"I just, I wanna go slow. Can we do that?"

The older smiled for the hundredth time, "Of course we can."

He watched his smile become mirrored on Taemin's face. The younger moved his legs onto the bed. Standing on his knees after. 

The taller waited as his dongsaeng slipped onto his lap. Their hands falling apart. 

"Hi." Taemin whispered

The older laughed lightly, "Hey."

The smaller leaned down far enough the pair's noses brushed together. Minho could smell Taemin's cologne. It was almost intoxicating.

The eldest could feel the words coming before Taemin even said them. The two words Minho was falling in love with the more they were said.

"Kiss me."

Minho gladly closed the distance, kissing the younger again. He put more force into it this time.

The kiss became more passionate. The taller's hands running up and down Taemin's back. Slipping underneath the smaller's T-shirt. He drew words into the smooth skin there. Unspoken thoughts he wanted only Taemin and himself to know. 

The smaller pulled away, lifting his arms above his head. Minho got the memo and grabbed the end of the younger's shirt. Slipping it off of Taemin. 

He dropped the shirt onto the ground beside them. Laughing slightly as he looked at Taemin's now messy hair.

He kissed at the shorter's neck and collarbones. Sad he wasn't able to leave a mark.

He moved his head down lower and took one of Taemin's nipples into his mouth. Remembering the way he had reacted before. 

The younger gripped his hair tightly. Mewling as Minho suckled on the rosey bud. He knew Taemin was arching his back away from him from how his stomach pressed against Minho. He wished he could see it.

He moved on to the other nipple. Repeating his actions.

"Minnie, please." Taemin whimpered

Minho pulled off the younger's chest. Moving back quick enough to see Taemin sit upright again. His beautiful blonde locks falling in his eyes. Which now looked like a sea of black. The normal gorgeous brown being overtaken by the shorter's blown-out pupils.

"Please what Taeminnie?"

The younger was panting slightly. A tiny incline of his chest rising and falling. 

"Please, more."

"As you wish, my pretty doll."

He helped Taemin lay down. Making sure the younger was in a comfortable position before taking off his own shirt. Letting it fall on top of the younger's.

Now that they were shirtless and laying down, Minho wished he had researched. He knew the basics of it all, but not nearly enough to be comfortable with his actions. 

As he was thinking, he felt his own hands grab Taemin's belt. Slowly loosening the prongs before dragging it out of the belt loops. There was a clatter as the metal buckle hit the ground. The noise brought the older back to the present. 

He let his hands rest on the smaller's hips as he leaned down to kiss at his chest. Taemin's hands sifted through his hair again. Minho took it as encouragement to continue. 

He moved down Taemin's body steadily. Kissing as much as he could. When he got to the younger's nipple again he let his tongue flick out for a second. Smiling to himself as Taemin let out a small noise. 

He moved along more until he was at the shorter's abs. He bit at the skin there. Making red blossoms appear all over the skin. Taemin was making more breathless noises. His grip in the older's hair tightening with every bite.

Soon Minho was eye level with Taemin's waistband. He gave the younger's tummy one more peck before sitting up enough that he could undo Taemin's pants. 

He looked up at the smaller's face as he removed then. Wanting to know he would immediately see any signs of discomfort if he decided he didn't want to do it anymore. 

Minho didn't see anything but Taemin's staring back at him. A small smile on his face. He wiggled his hips slightly, helping the older pull the jeans down his thighs.

That's when his attention was back on his task at hand. His eyes drank in all of the skin that was slowly being exposed to him. He moved back on the bed to take them off the rest of the way before carelessly tossing them somewhere else. 

He was between the younger's legs again in mere seconds. Bending over to lick the small bit of thigh Taemin's boxers weren't covering. 

"Minho, I didn't mean this slow." The smaller male whined from above him

The older smiled slightly before giving the area a light bite. Sitting up after and taking hold of the boxer's elastic. He slowly pulled the clothing item down. Not looking away from the pale skin this time. 

He couldn't help it when he stopped completely. Taemin's boxer's trapping his thighs. 

Minho never openly looked at another man's dick before. Especially not in the way he was now, but he couldn't stop himself.

The smaller's dick was laying against his stomach. Half hard and slightly dripping precome. It made pride swell in Minho's chest knowing he was the cause of the obvious show of arousal. 

He slowly leaned down and gave a hesitant lick to the head. Taemin's hands flew to his head again. Grasping Minho's brown locks painfully.

He looked up at the shorter to see him biting his lip. The skin around his teeth stark white. The taller continued looking at his lover as he leaned down again. Licking a stripe from the base of the underside of his dick to the tip. His tongue collecting a small bit of precome as he did.

Taemin seemed to thank him by pulling at his hair again. Eyes squeezing shut and a muffled moan slipping out of his mouth.

Minho decided he would try that first. So he sat up enough he could pull off the smaller's boxers the rest of the way. Not even trying to find where they landed. 

He was laying down on his stomach now. Face to face with the younger's groin. He wrapped his hand around the base, most of Taemin's member being completely covered by his massive hand.

"Oh, Minnie!" 

The older glanced up with a smile, "I haven't even started yet, doll."

A soft blush started to cover Taemin's face and ears at the comment. Minho found it endearing. Loving that Taemin was sensitive enough that only his hand wrapping around him gave him pleasure.

"You don't have to do that." 

Minho nodded, "I know I don't, but I want you to feel good before we start the big step."

The smaller made a little noise before biting his lip again. The taller took that as a sign to start again. 

He let his hand slowly stroke up the smaller's length. His thumb brushing against the slit. It was strange to hold another man's dick in his hand, but he didn't mind it with all the noises Taemin was letting out.

He continued for a few minutes before stopping. He leaned down and wrapped his lips around the head. Trying to replicate what he himself likes. 

Minho sunk down more, taking more of Taemin's member into his mouth. He felt like his breath was coming out ragged. Breathing through his nose showing to be a difficult task. He could also tell that there was no way this had to feel as good as the other blowjobs Taemin had to have gotten at some point. But the younger was still gasping and moaning. 

The taller pressed his tongue against the underside of his dongsaeng's dick. Hollowing out his checks as he started to move his head up and down rhythmically.

Taemin's hands were grasping his hair again. Shaking as if he couldn't decide if he wanted to pull the mouth wrapped around him off or further down. 

Minho placed his free hand down on the junction between Taemin's hips and waist. His fingers pressing into the skin there harshly. He thought about his hand undeniably leaving a small bruise in its wake. He pressed a bit harder. Wanting to know, that when he left, there would be a trace of him left on Taemin's beautiful skin.

"Minnie! Oh my gosh, Minnie! Please!" 

At the younger's cries, Minho started moving his hand again. He could feel dribbles of spit running down his chin. He could also taste Taemin on his tongue. It wasn't something he considered extremely pleasant, but he decided he would live with it if it meant he could have Taemin in the position more often.

His hand slipped lower, his thumb pressing the smallest bit into Taemin's balls. They younger jerked his hips upward, causing his dick to press too far down Minho's mouth. Gagging him.

The older pulled away, turning his head to cough. His eyes tearing up.

Hands were soon on his cheeks, pulling his body upward. When they were eye to eye, Taemin started talking.

"I'm so sorry, Minnie! I didn't mean to do that! It just felt so good and-"

Minho cut him off by pressing a light kiss to his lips. He felt the younger's body relax under him.

The older pulled away, his hands now on the smaller's hips. Rubbing soft circles into the skin with his thumbs.

"You're fine, doll. I just didn't expect it. I now know you like it though, and next time I'll brace myself." 

Taemin's eyes lit up, "Next time?"

Minho laughed lightly, "You didn't think this is going to be a one-time thing, did you?"

The older felt legs wrap around his waist. Taemin's need pressing against his stomach. He subconsciously started grinding down as Taemin's face got closer to his own. 

"You'll do this to me again? Really?" The smaller whispered against Minho lips

"I plan on doing it as many times as you'll let me." 

Taemin started the kiss this time. His lips pressed, almost abrasively, into Minho's. The older groaned into the kiss, hips quickening their rutting. 

He couldn't help biting at the younger's bottom lip. Revealing in the broken moan he received as Taemin opened his lips slightly. Minho's tongue slipping in and mapping out the area. 

He never thought his dongsaeng would enjoy a kiss this rough, but endless whines and moans were spilling out. The older gratefully swallowing them. Hiding them for himself.

They pulled away once Taemin got restless. His member rubbing against Minho's stomach.

They were connected by a thin line of spit. The sight making Minho let out a low rumble. 

"Hyung, you're wearing too many clothes." 

The taller laughed, his forehead falling on Taemin's shoulder. The younger laughed with him. They're lust-filled brains making them loopy. 

Minho gave Taemin's shoulder a soft kiss before getting off the bed. He hastily undid his belt. Tearing it out of the hoops before letting it fall onto the pile of clothes next to him. His jeans and underwear coming off in one go.

He stepped out of the materials around his ankles, climbing back on the bed. Resuming his space between Taemin's legs.

The younger was staring at his groin. It was an obvious fact even if Minho couldn't see his face. 

He was about to ask Taemin if he wanted to stop when the smaller's hand wrapped around his length. 

"Fuck." Minho huffed

The hand started to move, soft fingers pressing firmly against his skin. The older grabbed the pillows next to Taemin's head. His hands crushing the material as he tried not to thrust into the slack grip.

He could feel himself harden as Taemin continued. 

"Is it weird that I like it?" The younger mumbled

Minho's thighs shook as he gritted his teeth. Talking through it. 

"What do you mean?" He asked questionably

Taemin's face was becoming red again. This time the color ran down his neck. His chest slowly gaining the same hue.

"I mean I like your," He took a breath before continuing, "I like your dick. It makes my mouth water. I want it in my mouth. In me."

He looked away from the older's groin and into Minho's eyes. 

"Is that weird?"

"Fuck, you're going to kill me."

Minho rushed forward again. Capturing Taemin's lips in another harsh kiss. He groaned into the younger's mouth as his hand picked up its pace.

His own hand let go of the pillow to reach mindlessly to his side. Searching for the lube he knew was there. 

He smiled brightly when he finally got ahold of the tube. Pulling away to sit back. Taemin's lips chasing his own. He moved his other hand onto the younger's chest. Gently pushing him back down.

He then grasped Taemin's wrist, forcing his hand to stop moving up and down his shaft. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried not to groan from the sudden lack of pleasure. 

When he opened them again, Taemin was staring up at him. Hand going lax in his hold once he noticed the lube. His legs released Minho's hips. Falling open enough that he knew the older could move freely between them. 

Minho let go and opened the tube's cap. The cold liquid dripped onto his fingers. When he thought they were thoroughly covered, he closed the vile and placed it back onto the nightstand. He rubbed his fingers together. Warming the substance.

Once the liquid was warm, he moved his hand between Taemin's legs. Index finger trailing down from his balls to his entrance. His finger traced around the rim. His gazing fanning up the younger's body long enough to meet his eyes. 

"You can stop me if it becomes too much. And tell me if it hurts more than you think it should."

Taemin nodded, giving Minho permission to press the tip of his finger in. He kept it there for a second before pushing in to his middle knuckle. 

The younger whimpered, lip between his teeth again.

"Does it hurt?"

He shook his head, "Only a little. It's more uncomfortable than anything."

Minho nodded, looking back down at his finger. He pulled the digit out until only the tip was in before pushing back in. 

Taemin let out a breathless "oh." 

The older smiled a little, "Good oh?"

The younger nodded, wiggling his hips. 

Minho repeated the action a few times before pushing his finger in completely. His finger curling slightly as he did. 

Taemin's hips bucked, a load moan ripping from his throat. The older's head snapped to his face. 

His face was bright red. Eyelashes fanned across his cheekbones.

"Do that again."

Minho's eyebrows pinched together as he bent his finger. The tip brushing against Taemin's sensitive walls.

Another moan filled the room. His head being thrown back against the pillow beneath it. 

The older's face relaxed as he started abusing the spot. Pressing against it repeatedly.

He took Taemin's blissed-out state as a chance to start pushing in a second finger. Pulling his index finger out to slip it back in with his middle finger. 

The younger's walls clenched down on the digits. Thigh muscles visibly tensing. Minho stopped pushing in, his fingers down to the middle knuckle again. 

He wrapped his free hand around Taemin's shaft. Easily bringing him back to being completely erect as he jacked him off. The finger inside of the smaller stretching apart the tiniest bit. Making the recovering process easier. 

"Continue, please." Taemin whispered

Minho watched as he pushed his fingers in completely. The smaller's body only tensing slightly. He continued moving his hand along Taemin's dick as he searched for the spot from before. 

He could tell he found it when Taemin yelled his name. Hips pushing down on his fingers. 

Minho's hands stuttered as he tried not to cum from that reaction alone. Quickly regaining his composure as he pressed against it. Scissoring his fingers apart. 

"Shit, Minnie, wait. Stop, stop moving your hands." 

Scared he had hurt the younger, Minho started pulling his fingers out. Causing Taemin to clamp down on his fingers. His head flying up so he could look at the taller.

"No, please no. Don't take them out." Taemin begged

Minho looked at him with a confused glimmer in his eyes, "I thought I hurt you."

The shorter shook his head. Falling back as he continued to talk. 

"Far from it. I thought I was going to cum."

The older snickered, leaning down enough to press a soft kiss against the younger's hip.

He heard the smaller laugh back to him before hands were on his shoulders. Squeezing enough to get the taller's attention. 

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me while we wait?" Taemin said through a smile

Minho rolled his eyes before moving up the smaller's petite body. Pressing soft kisses to random patches of skin until he was kissing the younger's lips.

It was softer this time, but not as soft as their first kisses. The older took his time to cherish everything that Taemin was giving him. His fingers starting to slowly move inside of the shorter again. He avoided his prostate this time. 

Taemin moaned into his mouth. Small whispers of praise falling deaf in the quiet room. 

Minho pushed in a third once he felt little resistance. He didn't stop this time. Only halting once all three digits were fully in. 

He bit Taemin's bottom lip to distract him. His tongue flicking out soon after to swipe at the spot. 

They made-out until Taemin pushed back against Minho's fingers. The older soon starting up his movements again. He let go of the younger's member to place it on his hip. Hoisting it up to wrap around his waist. 

The change was enough to cause his fingers to slip in further. The younger shivered against Minho's body. Rocking against the digits inside him. 

After a few minutes, Taemin pushed Minho's shoulder lightly. Breaking the kiss.

"Get in me, please. I need more." The younger's begged quietly

The taller nodded to himself before pulling his fingers out. Taemin's whine filling his ears. 

The older found the condom on his nightstand easily. Tearing the package open and slipping it on himself. He groaned at the friction. Almost forgetting about his own need in that haste of prepping the younger. 

He grabbed the lube and coated his hand in the substance. Warming it as quickly as possible. Then covering his length in it. He continued to stroke himself back to full length before putting the lube back on the nightstand. Hovering over Taemin's body after. 

He watched as he first started to press in. His tip sinking into the warm heat. 

"Shit." He mumbled to himself, pushing in more

"Minnie." Taemin whimpered

Minho stopped moving, his hand going back to the younger's dick. 

"Shh, I know. I know, doll. I'm sorry. Do you want to stop?"

Taemin shook his head furiously, "Just, go slower, please."

The older nodded, pushing in much slower. His own legs shaking as he tried to be as gentle as possible. The smaller's legs ending up wrapped around his hips once he bottomed out. 

They both sat still for a while before Taemin asked Minho to move. Which the older happily did. He started to shallowly rock his hips. Small grunts slipping through his lips. 

Soon the younger was moaning with him. Crescents being pressed into the older's back with how hard Taemin's nails were digging into his skin. 

Minho picked up the pace. His hips pressing against Taemin's with every thrust forward. The younger meeting him there. 

"Oh fuck, Minnie!" 

The smaller's heels pressed into his lower back. His cries ringing out through the bedroom. 

Minho started moving his hips in different directions. Stopping once Taemin was practically screaming. The older finding his prostate and restarting his abuse towards it.

Taemin's head was thrown back against the pillow. Giving Minho the perfect view. 

The younger's mouth was forming a wide 'o'. His lips swollen and red from abuse. The shorter's cheeks and ears matching the color. His eyes barely even open. 

Minho moves his hips faster. Feeling his own orgasm approaching. He made the pace of his hand match his thrusting. Causing Taemin to buck up. 

He watched the smaller's expression change. His face going lax, eyes closing, as his back arched off the bed. Thick ropes of cum covering his stomach and Minho's hand. 

The older continued fucking him through the aftershocks. Moaning loudly when Taemin started to tighten around him. 

"Minnie, cum, please. I want to see it. Please, Minnie."

Those words and a few more thrusts were all it took for Minho to spill into the condom. His hips stuttering until they were only slightly rocking. 

He stopped once Taemin started mumbling about over-sensitivity. 

Minho pulled out slowly. Whispering his apologies when the smaller hissed. He tied off the condom and dropped it in the small trash can under his nightstand. 

He fell onto the bed beside his dongsaeng. His breathing rough, matching the man beside him. 

Said man started cuddling up to his side. So Minho happily wrapped him in a tight embrace. Burying his face in the male's blonde mess of hair. 

He was content with being a slave to Taemin's love. Knowing the man thought the same of him.


End file.
